


The Look

by JellyMonster



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), 이불 밖은 위험해 | It's Dangerous Beyond the Blanket (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Rear Window Fusion, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Neighbors, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyMonster/pseuds/JellyMonster
Summary: "[...]It was late in the afternoon and his neighbour's curtain wasn't completely close, on the contrary it was semi-open nearly inviting for a peek at the situation inside, and it caught him by surprise to find out that the quiet and indifferent boy next door that barely greets him in the morning on his way to school was into boys [...]"





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the space between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289973) by [unniebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unniebee/pseuds/unniebee). 



> I wrote this just for fun, I don't know if you're going to like it but I don't expect a big response for this one. It's a simple story that came to my mind weeks ago.
> 
> ENJOY IT

 

Daniel was enjoying his afternoon like always playing with his nintendo pleased with the spring breeze coming through the window gap, but something was different today, he didn't know why he looked throught his window, maybe it was the music coming from some house, maybe the sound of some laughs before hearing a door closing or the alarm of a car, he really doesn't know however he is now spying his neighbour behind his window blind.

 

It was late in the afternoon and his neighbour's curtain wasn't completely close, on the contrary it was semi-open nearly inviting for a peek at the situation inside, and it caught him by surprise to find out that the quiet and indifferent boy next door that barely greets him in the morning on his way to school was into boys, he was there literally devouring another boy and unbottoning his uniform, the light inside the room wasn't specially good or bad yet it was very clear what was happening there.

 

Kim Minseok, that was his name, he was on his back eating the other's guy mouth pushing him against the wardrobe, although he could recognize part of his face he wasn't sure about who he was and even less with his neighbour in front of him, the boy hasn't anything special for Daniel except a really nice dark hair and something that seemed like a piercing in the nipple, his hands were grabbing Minseok's ass and Daniel could see how his buttocks contracted under the uniform pants, it was easy to tell that he was scrubbing his crotch all over the dark hair one without wavering, unconsciously Daniel's hand went down to do the same on the bulge that was growing inside his sweatpants asking with urge to be touched.

 

Minseok took the boy's hands and put them on the top of his head, he began to descend on his body giving him a long kiss in the neck, thanks to that Daniel was finally able to see his face and recognized him, it was the freaking Kim Jongdae from music club. Daniel could barely stop to think about how it was possible for the two of them to end up together like that, he actually didn't care that much about it, he was more concentrated in how his neighbour was sucking Jongdae's nipple and how his face contracted with pleasure. He was utterly amazed by the spectacle, Minseok was moving like a real professional so fast yet so smooth, in seconds Jongdae's pants were on his ankles and his neighbour was going all the way down, he was still wearing his underwear however it didn't seem to bother Minseok at all, he was there already on his knees sucking him with Jongdae grabbing his head with both hands looking down at him and saying something with his lips, probably nothing important since Minseok continued completely unbothered without giving much importance .

 

Daniel's hand was now under his boxers, he didn't see Jongdae anymore, he was picturing himself as him with Minseok on his knees right under him, trying to imagine how good he must be working with his mouth and the touch of his hands all over his body. A wave of pleasure went through his body when the older was finally pulling Jongdae's underwear and for a moment he felt his small and expert hands on his own thighs, in his brain he was seeing his face looking up and opening his cute mouth to slowly swallow his cock, that simple thought made him moan long and deep while he bit his lower lip.

 

The younger was moving his hand at the same pace as Minseok head, his brain was going crazy imagining the older's tongue working and tasting his cock and how much warm and wet must be inside his mouth. He seemed so indifferent and polite all this time, not to say almost boring, but nevertheless there he was, deepthroating a schoolmate like nothing; Daniel was breathing against the blind with his eyes fixed on the back of the older's head trying to figure out what kind of face he was making at the other side, surely moaning with his mouth full and he was dying to be the one caressing his head and tell him how good he is. Daniel was so focused that he could almost feel the tip of his cock touching his throat.

 

Minseok didn't slow the pace, on the contrary he was going fast and deeper, making him want to grab the older by the hair, not to push him but to hold back his orgasm because he was getting so close and Minseok had no intention to stop. At this point his underwear was totally wet with precum, he saw Jongdae tapping Minseok on the shoulder but he won't let it go, his tiny hands clung to his thighs sucking him as if he were desperate, and that was the end for Daniel, seeing Jongdae rolling his eyes to the back of his head with his mouth open was enough, just with the thought of what could be happening inside that mouth he couldn't take it anymore and released inside his boxer with a big moan against his blind completely soaking his hand.

 

His mind went blank for a minute and It wasn't until he regained his breath that he noticed something was wrong, apparently he was unexpectedly louder in what was now a really quiet neighborhood with his damn window open. When he looked inside his neighbour's room Jongdae was already with his pants on and his uniform badly bottoned going through the door and Minseok trying to stop him, they were clearly arguing and he wasn't sure if it was his fault until Jongdae pointed with his hand at the window before leaving. His neighbour went right after him but he wasn't fast enough because Daniel already heard the front door closing with a big slam, meanwhile he was totally paralyzed not knowing what to do apart from taking his hand out of his sweatpants and wait.

 

Minseok came to his room closing the door behind him with a pissed look in his face, he stood there for a minute thoughtful as if he were trying to understand something, Daniel's heart almost comes out of his chest when he saw Minseok aproaching the window, if he was paralyzed before he turned himself into a statue, he didn't even dare to breathe when he saw Minseok open the window to look out. It wasn't fully dark yet, his eyes scanned the entire backyard and part of the street, inside Daniel's head there was only one thought “ _Please don't look at me, please don't look at me_ ” but it was to late, Minseok fixed his gaze on his window and if it wasn't for his blind he could almost swear he can see him. The older watched him throught the window during the longest minute of his life with an enigmatic expression on his face before smiling. It left no doubt, he KNEW IT, he freaking knew it and Daniel was dying with embarrasment thinking about hiding in a hole for the rest of his life until Minseok spoke.

 

“Let's play together next time!” he yelled with a shameless smile before closing everything in front of him, leaving a confused Daniel behind his blind staring at a close curtain.

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel is 17 and Minseok/Jongdae 18, another inspired in Highschool life, don't know why.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope it's not confusing. The window seems so freaking BIG but i don't care I was having fun with the whole situation #sorrynotsorry


End file.
